1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spectacle frame for detachably securing lens to the spectacle frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical spectacle frames comprise one or more frame members for retaining lenses therein. The frame members normally include a solid structure such that the lenses have to be forced into the frame members and such that the frame members may be damaged if the lenses are engaged into and disengaged from the frame members frequently.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional spectacle frames.